


All Eyes on Me

by lemonhopia



Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, practice room sex, side hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Seungmin loves mirrors. Need I say more?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Original Character(s), Kim Seungmin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019026
Kudos: 12





	All Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned fic. Thank you *jowa ni Seungmin* :)

Is this still a dance practice? Well, at least it was. Just five minutes ago I was watching Seungmin guide my body to make all the right moves and shapes, now I'm pressed up against his chest watching his hands roam my body and feeling his lips leave little marks on my neck.

"This top looks so good on you," Seungmin's smoldering stare never fails to make me weak. "You don't want me to focus today, do you?" He whispered against my bare shoulders, eyes fixed on the floor to ceiling mirrors in front of us so he can see his fingers trail over the exposed skin of my stomach and disappear underneath the fabric of my crop top.

"You love it? Get it off then," I giggled and leaned back into his touch. He couldn't help but laugh too, turning me around to face him and grabbing me by the waist.

"Nah, keep it on, I love it on you," He leaned in for a kiss, just a peck at first, slowly turning deeper and more passionate before briefly pulling away. "And I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips, pulling him closer and feeling him get hard.

Like a switch was triggered in him, in an instant I found myself pinned against the wall, one of his hands unhooking my bra and the other unzipping my shorts. I almost grinned to myself at how easy it is to get Seungmin so worked up but I swallowed that smile right away when I realized there was no way he'll go easy on me after what I just pulled off.

A soft tug on my hair confirmed what I was just thinking. He didn't let go right away, leaving more hickeys on my neck while pulling my head back, scalp stinging from both the pull and my hair being newly bleached. I could feel his boner against my ass the whole time.

"This won't take long babe, I'll give you more later, ok?" He let go of my hair and kissed the top of my head while helping me get my shorts off and underwear off.

"Promise I'll get more?" I looked down at him as I let my panties rest on my ankles and not bothering to kick them off. He's pretty chill for someone who has a bulging tent in his sweatpants.  _ Bless those grey sweatpants. _

"If you're a good girl," I let out a little surprised yelp at his fingers making their way between my legs. He grinned at how wet I already was, smiling up at me from where he was crouched down on the floor. His hands never left as he got up, rubbing circles on my clit as he kissed me again, slower this time, savoring the way our lips and tongues moved together so perfectly.

"Let me help with that," My hands were trembling from the pleasure but I managed to slide his sweatpants and underwear down just enough. He positioned himself behind me and played with my nipples, giving my boobs little squeezes, smiling whenever he sees them jiggle and at how they overflow in his palm, and when I would moan and squirm at his touch.

My breath hitched at seeing his hands moving down to my hips and guiding them to the right angle. I already had my arms propped up against the mirror but I feel like that's not enough to hold me up once he starts.

"Ssshh, babe, we can't be too loud," I feel like I moaned too loud when he finally pushed in but I didn't give a fuck anymore. His cock grazing my walls so deliciously was too much for me to hold back. He only gave me a few seconds to adjust to the stretch before starting his attack, his pace already rough and frantic from the start. All I could do was bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut but Seungmin didn't seem to like that.

As you can already tell, he  _ loves _ mirrors. I opened my eyes to see his stare locked on me, watching every time my eyes flutter and my lips quiver at his thrusts.

"Min- please, I'm close," I didn't even finish those four words I struggled so much to get out when I felt him still inside me, grinding his hips against mine and breathing heavily in my ear, spilling into me while my climax takes over all of me.

"I don't wanna pull out but Hyunjin and Jisung are gonna be here anytime soon," He laughed breathlessly as he held me close.

I was tired and I really didn't want to leave Seungmin's arms. "Then let them watch?"

"Maybe some other time babe," He sighed as he slipped out carefully, scrambling to get the pack of wipes he always keeps in his bag but still not letting go of me.

Though reluctantly, we got dressed quite fast. But we were only cuddling and kissing on the floor for barely a minute when the door to the practice room flew open.

Seungmin quickly shot up and kicked the used wipes and tissues into a pile behind his bag. I laughed at how panicked Seungmin was, meanwhile Jisung and Hyunjin were just calmly sipping on their coffee as they walked in.

"We fuck in this room too, you know," Hyunjin rolled his eyes and set his bag down as he sat on the couch, a snickering Jisung settling beside him. "You're not special,"

I rested my hand on Seungmin's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "I'm up for round two, then," The smirk on his face was enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
